Detective Brady (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Slasher (Brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Killer, former police detective | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Gabriele | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 45 | Last = Captain America Comics Vol 1 45 | HistoryText = The Slasher was a notorious killer who was sentenced to death row for his crimes. He was executed in February of 1944 by electric chair. As he was being executed, the Slasher vowed to get revenge against those responsible for sending him to his death. Unknown to all, his brother was Detective Brady of the NYPD. Unnerved by his brother's death, Brady secretly decided to get revenge for his brother. To this end, he created a lifelike mask that resembled the Slasher and then severed his dead brother's hand so that he could duplicate his finger prints. He then began targeting those responsible for putting his brother on death row, while leaving evidence behind to leave the authorities to believe that the Slasher had returned from the grave. His first victim was Judge Romey, who was responsible for sentencing his brother. Brady, disguised as the Slasher, stabbed Romey in the back and left the knife -- covered with his brother's fingerprints -- at the murder scene. When the police arrived on the scene, they called in the Human Torch and Toro on the scene to help. When they examined the evidence and the possibility that the Slasher was the killer came up, Brady acted outraged by this revelation and stormed out of the room claiming it to be nonsense. Later, posing as the Slasher once again, Brady attempted to kill District Attorney Hogan. However, the Human Torch and Toro intervened, and Brady was forced to flee the scene after dousing his opposition with knockout gas. When the Torch and Toro had Hogan and the jury stashed away in at the city jail, they went to examine the Slasher's grave. There they were attacked by Brady from behind, who knocked them out and buried them alive in his brother's coffin. Brady then went back to the prison and as the Slasher killed the guard protecting the D.A. and jury. But before he could slay those responsible for sending his brother away, the Torch and Toro arrived and easily overpowered him. Unmasking Brady, he revealed his motivations in the killings and was taken into police custody. His subsequent fate is unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = When posing as the Slasher, Brady wore a life like mask that resembled his brother. | Transportation = | Weapons = As a police detective Brady carried a standard issue pistol, when posing as the Slasher he carried a dagger. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}